


Heartstrings: Tease

by Salakritz



Series: Heartstrings [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Law being a tease, M/M, Part 2 of Heartstrings, Yaoi elements ofc, author having fun, dont take it too seriously, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salakritz/pseuds/Salakritz
Summary: In which Law is at Punk Hazard and during a conversation with Doflamingo over a video call he decides to be a bit of, you guessed it, a tease. Follows the events of Heartstrings part 1.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Heartstrings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756891
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Heartstrings: Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Heartstrings series. Law has been sent to Punk Hazard as punishment for his recent love affair. Feedback is always welcome, just be decent about it. This fic does not follow canon perfectly by any means, so keep that in mind.
> 
> Disclaimer: I like to think that we're all mature and sensible enough to understand that I do not condone toxic relationships in reality like the one Doffy and Law kinda has going on in this fic. But this is not reality and it's all purely for fun with two characters who I think can handle each other in this type of situation as they both enjoy it. You understand I hope, but as we live in times where a word like "carrot" can offend anyone I just wanted to say it. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Three weeks had passed since Law arrived with Vergo at Punk Hazard. Until now he’d only heard about the place, knowing the story of Caesar’s influence on the environment as well as Aokiji and Akainu’s fight, but he had never seen it in person.

It had been an interesting sight to behold, for sure. Half the island was engulfed by flames and insufferable heat and the other a wasteland of ice and snow graced by howling blizzards that never seemed to let up for long. For his part, Law preferred the cold and was glad that the main laboratory was situated on the winter side of the island. It was certainly easier to deal with as one simply had to add layers of clothing to get comfortable enough. 

Caesar’s unpleasant personality aside, Law had found that his stay at Punk Hazard hadn’t been a total waste of time so far. After assisting Vergo with taking out Smoker and his unit, he had been free to explore and experiment as he saw fit with only a few restrictions. He was kept busy by studying research, making rounds around the property to look out for more possible intruders, and helping old crippled convicts left on the island by fusing them with new sets of limbs with his devil fruit abilities. Just like Doflamingo had said, it was indeed an opportunity for further learning and Law was determined to make the best out of the situation.

It was the day after Vergo left for his undercover duties that Doflamingo requested to speak with Law through a broadcast transponder snail. All communication with the Warlord had so far gone through Caesar and Vergo, so the two of them hadn’t spoken much in person since the departure from Dressrosa. Let alone even seen each other’s faces. 

A big screen was up and glowing when Law entered the room. It had been arranged before his entry by Caesar who had received the call first and after a brief report to ‘Joker’, the scientist asked one of his lackeys to call for Law. 

The two of them were soon left to themselves, Caesar eager to be dismissed and return to his experiments, and for a moment the room was completely silent; a silence spent observing each other through the screen and neither intent on expressing any hint of one missing the other. 

But it didn’t last for too long and unsurprisingly it was Doflamingo who spoke first. 

“Have you cooled down a bit?” he asked knowingly, the choice of words based on the sight of the black coat Law currently wore, and chuckled to himself. 

Law rolled his eyes, yet was not surprised that his captain had made such a ridiculous comment. 

“You’re not supposed to laugh at your own jokes, you know. Even the laughably terrible ones.”

He set his sword down before crossing his arms and looked up at the screen with an unimpressed look; a stark contrast to Doflamingo who wore his usual big, teeth-revealing grin on his face. 

“Oh, did you not find it even the slightest bit amusing?”

“...”

Doflamingo scoffed. 

“You always were a serious and grumpy kid.”

“I can appreciate a good joke from time to time. You just have to try hard enough…” Law paused for a moment and with a pointed look trailed his eyes over the shirt his captain wore before adding, “the best one you’ve made so far is your fashion sense. Or lack thereof, I should say.”

If he hadn’t been looking at Doflamingo through the screen, he still would’ve been able to _hear_ those veins pop. 

“Don’t _push it,_ squirt.”

To this Law simply shrugged his shoulders. 

“I’m just following orders. It was you who told me to be honest with you at all times.”

Clicking his tongue, Doflamingo decided to change the subject before he could get too irritated. To think he’d actually started to _miss_ the brat.

“How are you settling in?”

Law shrugged again. It was pretty much what he had expected as Doflamingo usually liked to start things off with some small talk before getting to the main point. There wasn’t much official business to discuss anyway since Vergo had been in charge of such things until he left yesterday and he had probably reported on Law’s actions as well. 

“Good. Been making centaurs for the most part...which is kinda interesting I guess. Makes for some fun operations. I’ve also had the opportunity to read some interesting medicine journals and research reports.”

His expression briefly turned into one of distaste as he added, “Caesar is disgusting as ever though.”

There was plenty more he could say about that, like the experiments made on those children and whether Doflamingo had a deep involvement in that or not, but he chose not to. It wasn’t his business. 

Doflamingo wiggled his finger at him through the screen and tutted much like a parent would scold a child, a gesture obviously meant to be mocking.

“Be nice, Law. I won’t have you disrespect my precious business partner. He’s an important asset to me _and_ a genius.”

Law breathed out an irritated sigh and cared little about hiding his displeasure. The fact that he had to treat that lunatic clown as his superior was utterly repulsive to him and he could guess that Doflamingo took a certain amount of delight in that.

“Tsk. I know,” Law grumbled under his breath. Thankfully nothing more was said on the subject though and the conversation drifted into slightly more agreeable topics. 

“Good job with G-5 by the way. I heard you were quite useful against them.”

“Thanks. But it’s not really worth the praise; Vergo did the hard work while all I did was take care of the smallfry and disable their ship.”

“Ah yes,” Doflamingo said thoughtfully and smiled as he thought back to the picture Vergo had shown him of Smoker’s vessel, “you made some fine artwork out of that old piece of junk.”

Law allowed himself to share his captain’s amusement and managed a small smile. He _was_ actually quite proud of his little creation and would at least accept the compliment on that. 

“I was expecting more from Smoker to be honest. In the end he and all of his group turned out to be a big disappointment. I would’ve been enough to handle all of them by myself.”  
  


“Well, this isn’t a vacation. Wouldn’t be much of a punishment if you enjoyed yourself too much, now would it?”

Ah there it was. The true purpose behind this conversation. Doflamingo had called him to gloat and rub Law’s isolation in his face. To _tease_ him. He could tell by the change of tone and the knowing grin sent his way.

“Your performance so far is commendable but you still have to be a good boy for another five weeks, remember?”

“Or you won’t do me, you mean?” Law questioned casually and hopped up to sit at the table behind him, leaning back on his hands and crossed one leg over the other. 

“Yes, that.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll behave myself. But not for you.”

In response to his declaration, Doflmingo hummed thoughtfully but didn’t seem too convinced. On his end of the line he leaned forward on his elbows resting against the desk and chuckled. 

“I’m sure you’re starting to get lonely over there.”

Law scoffed. 

“I could say the same thing about you.”

“Me?” Doflamingo questioned with a slight raise of his brows. As amusing as the youngster’s words were, he could not help but find the remark a tad surprising considering his current situation. Though his reaction only lasted for a brief moment before he was back to his smug self. 

“I have plenty to choose from here on my end. Whoever and whenever I want.”

“Yes,” Law said and his lips twitched the slightest bit, “but _I’m_ the one you _really_ want right now. You couldn’t even wait one month to see me.”

Nothing else would do until Doflamingo had finally had him. Even if he did bring someone else to his bed it wouldn’t satisfy him completely with the anticipation of having Law still lingering in his mind. Any make up sex between them tended to get very steamy and rough, after all. But of course, the Warlord couldn't admit that too openly lest he added to the boy’s ego. Instead he turned the conversation around by reminding Law of the inescapable reality. 

“Don’t get cocky now. Myself aside, don’t forget _your_ position. Who else will you go to once you come back? You know what will happen to them. The next man who so much as even _touches_ you I’ll hang.”

Law scoffed again, this time with some humor and an arrogant quirk of one of his eyebrows. 

“And what makes you think I haven’t done it already? There are plenty of Caesar’s lackeys around that aren’t completely vile. What if I had one of them the second Vergo left?”

The pause that followed was long enough for Law to pick up a sense of hesitation on Doflamingo's end. No matter how ridiculous, it was inevitable that the words had made him consider the idea and instilled the possibility of the scenario actually having taken place. Neither Vergo or Doflamingo himself had been present to confirm it, after all, and therefore he couldn’t be certain.

“You haven’t,” he then said after a few more seconds of deliberation. Not completely certain, but almost. 

Law breathed out a long sigh, disappointed with the sad truth. 

“You’re right. I haven’t. They’re not particularly interesting.” 

Both physically and personality-wise. A shame he wasn’t into women or Monet would have been a worthy candidate. 

But that’s not what he was here for anyway. This was about him enduring a punishment and being useful to the family by assisting Caesar and honing up his own abilities. He was Doflamingo’s subordinate, after all, and no matter how frustrating an order, he would follow it through. So he’d decided to be relatively good and make the most of his time at Punk Hazard before the glorious day he was allowed to leave.

Though that being said... 

He didn’t see why he couldn’t tease his captain a _little_ bit. The two of them were quite far apart and he wouldn’t suffer any direct consequences from the man himself as Doflamingo wouldn’t take the trouble to travel to Punk Hazard just to punish him for some minor insolence. Said punishment would more likely be taken to bed once he returned to Dressrosa and Law would admit to himself -but not aloud for anyone else to hear- that the idea wasn’t exactly unwelcome. Doflamingo wanted him too and had to wait out these two months just like Law did. 

“You know,” he began and titled his head to the side the slightest bit and smirked, “when I heard you wanted to see me through the Proko Den Den Mushi* I was kinda excited.”

“Oh?” 

Law took his cap off his head and put it down next to him. He slowly ran one of his hands through his messy hair before glancing up at the screen again.

“Yeah. It gave me the opportunity to test something. An experiment, if you will.” 

Doflamingo was already interested in what the younger man had to say, but became even more so upon picking up the suggestive change of tone in Law’s voice. 

“Elaborate, my dear,” he purred and leaned his chin against the top of his fisted hand. 

Law’s smirk widened some more until it matched the coy gleam in his hooded eyes. 

“Well…” he slowly trailed one of his hands up his leg until it came to a stop at his upper thigh, “right now I’m not wearing anything under this coat.”

What followed was a tense silence loaded with something Law knew very well. Even though Doflamingo’s eyes were hidden behind his glasses, he knew exactly what kind of look could be found in them and it spurred him on with a near twisted glee. When he spoke next he lowered his voice some more and continued the trail of his hand up along his chest. 

“That’s why I was a little late to arrive...I had to take my clothes off. For you.”

There was really no way of telling whether Law was speaking the truth or not; the coat covered him up completely and the bottom hem had only hiked up high enough to reveal a glimpse of a pair of black leather boots. If Law was wearing pants and a shirt then there were no hints of them as of now. 

But if he _wasn’t_ wearing them _…_

Doflamingo felt himself hardening in his pants. 

“Prove it to me then,” he demanded a little too quickly. 

Law straightened himself upright, arching his back and uncrossed his legs to spread them wide over the edge of the table. With his eyes focused on the screen, knowing that behind those red-tinted shades a pair of eyes were watching him with much excitement and anticipation, he took the zipper of his coat between his thumb and index finger. He played with it for a few seconds before slowly, tantalizingly so, began to drag it downwards. 

His neck and collarbones soon became exposed, followed by the top curves of the heart-shaped tattoo that Doflamingo knew first hand donned Law’s torso. And much to the prior’s delight, it soon became apparent that a shirt was in fact missing when the coat was unzipped enough to reveal Law’s pectorals and, more importantly, his nipples. 

With his big grin still in place Doflamingo leaned closer towards the screen and slid one of his hands down to the stiff bulge in his pants. His tongue peeked out to run along the seam of his lips as it usually did when he got a little too excited; a habit Law had long since picked up on.

He let the coat slide off his shoulders and pool at his elbows, the tattoos on his upper arms now visible as well. 

“Like what you see?” He asked teasingly and paused the movement of his hand, knowing the answer to that perfectly well. 

Doflamingo‘s grin widened the slightest bit.

“You _know_ I do, you damn tease.”

When Law’s hand holding the zipper remained still, Doflamingo urged him to continue while trying not to sound too impatient. 

“Come now, don’t be shy.”

The fingers of his free hand that rested on top of the desk were now twitching with the overwhelming desire to touch that beautiful, toned skin. This whole display almost made him regret his decision of sending the whelp away. 

“Shy? Me?” Law questioned with a chuckle and obliged the request, though still keeping that slow place, “I’d like to think you know me better than that by now. Though... if you want me to act the part I wouldn’t mind.”

“No, I prefer you like this. For now.”

“I thought so.”

More skin became exposed but it seemed like it was taking forever to actually get to what Doflamingo wanted to see the most. His eyes followed the zipper as it parted, taking in the sight of Law’s six-pack, abdomen, navel...the beginnings of his hip bones.

_‘It’s getting close.’_

But then Law suddenly stopped and looked up as if he had suddenly remembered something important. 

“Oh my, l almost forgot. I’m supposed to be on patrol right about now.”

Blinking once, twice, Doflamingo struggled to process the words and all he could manage was a dumb, “what?”

“That’s a shame,” Law said with a sigh and shook his head in what was obviously mock disappointment, “I was rather enjoying this.”

He zipped his coat back to its proper state before Doflamingo could protest, hopped off the table and grabbed his sheathed sword. When he peered at the screen from under the shadow of his bangs, he had to stop himself from smiling wide at the very much _displeased_ expression he found there. 

“Well, duty before pleasure, I suppose. See ya later,” he simply said and spun on his heel to leave, using his Room ability to get his cap back on his head. 

“Oi, wait! Law!” He heard Doflamingo call out behind him along with the telltale sound of him abruptly rising from his chair. 

Would he regret this later? Probably. But as of right now, well, he couldn’t bring himself to care one bit.

Before he exited the room fully, he looked at the screen over his left shoulder once last time and with a smile that was unusually soft and sweet said “I’m wearing pants, by the way.”

_Yes, totally worth it._

The heavy door slid shut behind him with a loud click, a sound of finality that echoed through the metal-walled space until all that remained was silence. 

Now alone, Doflamingo stared at the table Law had previously occupied for a moment longer before throwing his head back and laughed. But anyone who knew him well enough would be able to tell that said laughter was not from amusement, but rather a way for him to cope when his patience was reaching its limit. When he looked back at the static screen a few veins were pulsing in his forehead and his fingers moved as he imagined choking Law with his strings until the insufferable whelp begged for forgiveness. 

“You damn _brat_.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Proko Den Den Mushi - Let me know if this is accurate. From what I read when I looked it up I think this is the one used for broadcasting/video calls if you can call it that. But I may also be stupid enough to have it all wrong. 
> 
> 'Law says he doesnt wear anything under the coat but you can see his boots yadda yadda' Yes, but they don't count.
> 
> What happened to Smoker and Tashigi you may ask? Hehe, who knows! Either they're dead or used for experiments, I'll leave that up to you <3


End file.
